


Assassin's Creed 1-Shots

by Dragonfire13



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Connor died AU, Haytham's journal, Ziio lives AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfire13/pseuds/Dragonfire13
Summary: 1-shots from the assassins creed kink meme





	1. Ziio Lives, Connor Dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ziio is naturally kickass, so Anon thought...what if it was Connor who died in that fire (or maybe Charles did kill him that day out in the woods) and Ziio became the Assassin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asscreedkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1795.html?thread=9380355#cmt9380355
> 
> I've been playing nonstop Assassin's Creed for a week and have finished the second and half of Brotherhood, alongside all of 3. I may be a bit addicted.

She had been out hunting, that was what saved her, but not her son. Him and the other children had returned to the village from playing saying they had seen strangers in the woods. She would later be told that Ratonhnhaké:ton had been attacked by a man called Charles Lee, and she _knows_ that name. Haytham worked with him, and she curses their names at night, curses that she had ever met him, but then she stops. Is she had never met him, she would never have had Ratonhnhaké:ton for the short time that she had.

Kaniehtí:io remembers running into the village the rabbits, and fox she caught dropped and forgotten as she heard the voice that will always haunt her for years to come. “ISTA!” Ratonhnhaké:ton screamed and she felt her heart stop at the desperation in his voice. She runs through the flames, pushing aside burning wood, ignoring the pain in her hands and feet as she moved closer and closer to Ratonhnhaké:ton’s screams. She sees him then, trapped between a burning wall and a large piece of wood that he couldn’t move. “Ista!” He cries again as he pushes.

“Ratonhnhaké:ton!” Kaniehtí:io calls and watches as his hands turned and saw her. The look of hope, and happiness at finding each other lasted for a few moments, as she ran closer, before a loud creaking noise could be heard over head. The roof caved in, flames burning around it and all she could do was watch and scream as her son was buried and burned alive. “Ratonhnhaké:ton!” Kaniehtí:io screamed but knew that he was already gone. She still tried to dig through the flames and only stopped when she was dragged away.

His last word “Ista!” would echo in her head for days, weeks, months, and years. Starting when she and other villagers dug through the rubble and uncovered his broken, burned, and very much dead body out days later. Ratonhnhaké:ton’s body was curled into a tiny ball, his hands holding tightly to the journal she had taken from Haytham, as if it could save him. All Kaniehtí:io could do was hold his broken body, and scream, while making the promise to kill whoever did this, whoever took her son from her.

Kaniehtí:io would later read the whole journal for any information, before burying it alongside her son. She hopes that wherever he is, his happy and not in pain.

* * *

It takes Kaniehtí:io a few years and a journey with a spirit to find who will help her. His name is Achilles and she can see he has given up all hope, and is waiting for death. She, her understands the feeling, but she must do this before she can see her son once again. When he tells her to leave, tells her he won’t train her, and to go away. She refuses.

She is there in the trees, walking the old paths, hunting, and then fighting when a group of men come to rob the place. Finally he lets her in, agrees to listen to her story, and doesn’t say a word when she chokes and tells him about Ratonhnhaké:ton, her tears as she tells him, Ratonhnhaké:ton _burned_ . He agrees to train her after that, without much of a problem and starts to tell her about who the Assassins are, and what they do or _use_ to do anyways.

She will later find out after a few years of training and on the day of Ratonhnhaké:ton’s death that Achilles once had a child named Connor who died of illness. Then of the Brotherhood that came before, the Brotherhood who were like a family to him and some like his own children. He tells her of Shay and how although he had been right, he still killed them all.

* * *

Killing her first Templar didn’t give her the satisfaction as she thought it would, but she did feel a little bit of the weight on her shoulders raise and leave as she marked a large X over the painting.

* * *

Watching Haytham she says nothing at first, her jaw tightening slightly as he glances at her _again_ . Finally she says “We have a son.” She can’t help but feel a _little_ satisfaction when Haytham chokes and turns to look at her eyes wide, and not looking at all how he usually looks. “What?” He asks.

“We.” She begins slowly “Have. A. Son.”

Haytham just stares at her for a moment longer before saying “What is his name?” and she can see him doing the math in his head to figure out just how old Ratonhnhaké:ton is. Or would be if he had ever passed the age of 4. Kaniehtí:io stares at him in silence as if testing him with her eyes before finally saying “His name is Ratonhnhaké:ton.”

“Ragoonhkton?”

“Ratonhnhaké:ton.” She says again and can’t help but roll her eyes as Haytham tries again. “Ra-doon-ha-ge-doon.” After a few tries she can’t help but be a little impressed when he managed to finally say his name correctly.

“May I meet him?” Haytham asked after a few moments and wonders to himself how he would deal with a full grown son, who most likely knew nothing about him. Her eyes became hard and cold as they were when they first came face to face hours again, and she hissed “No.”

Haytham paused, not wanting to fight again, but also he had a right to see his own son. “Ziio, I know there are difference between us, I know I lied to you, but he is also _my_ son. I have a right to at least meet him, and he can decide if he wishes to see me more or not.”

“Meeting or even seeing him is impossible.” Ziio told him and watched the confusion appear on his face, before she says “Ratonhnhaké:ton is dead.” Haytham froze and just stared at her, the plans that were already forming in his mind about his son, were destroyed. “I-I am sorry, Ziio.” His words were filled with the truth he _was_ sorry the boy had died, and the hope of meeting him was also gone.

“He died in front of me. I _watched_ as he burned because of Charles Lee.” She snarled now, ignoring the way Haytham froze, rage falling into her words. The look of shock on his face can be seen as she growls “On _your_ orders, Lee came and _beat_ my son, before he burned my village and _my_ son. And you're _sorry_!”

“I did _not_ give any order of the sort! My orders were to leave you and your people _alone_.” Haytham quickly tries to explain and she can’t tell if he’s lying , but she also doesn’t care. The Templar order will all die.


	2. Haytham's Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I never knew him. Not really. I thought I had but it wasn't until I read his journal that I realized I hadn't really known him at all. And it's too late now. Too late to tell him I misjudged him. Too late to tell him I'm sorry." - Connor Kenway, Prologue  
> So I think some of you know about Assassin's Creed 3: Forsaken, a journal written by Haytham himself and how he watches his son from afar and how much he's grown and such.  
> Make a short fill about Connor finding his journal and reading some of the entries, and what he thinks about it and Haytham.
> 
> asscreedkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1795.html?thread=8788227#cmt8788227

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES: I’ve been playing Assassin’s Creed 3 again  
> Some of the text will actually be from the book, and I will put what page they come from.  
> The ‘family tree’ is actually the characters page in the back of the book pg 453-454

Connor didn’t touch it not at first, he glanced at it sure, but he was busy trying to heal. He was also making plans on building a few more buildings, places for new assassin recruits to live, train, and grow. Then one night, as he sat in front of the fireplace staring at the Old Man’s chair, he stood and went to grab the journal.

Coming back from his room, he held the journey in a tight grip, wondering does he _dare_ open it, does he _dare_ find out about the man who is his father, who he thinks he already knows. He slowly sits in the chair, ignoring the pain as the wound on his side, the scratches on his arms pinch and move. He opens the first page and pauses as he sees a small list of names and what they are to Haytham.

**Edward, Kenway-Father**

**Tessa nee Stephenson-Oakley, Kenway-Mother**

**Jenny, Kenway-Half-sister**

**Haytham, Kenway**

**Kaniehti:io (Ziio)**

Connor paused at his mother’s name and stared at all of them in confusion trying to figure out what is was before seeing his own name under his mother’s and deciding that it was a family tree of sorts.

**Ratonhnhake:to(Connor), Kenway-Son**

His name looked like it was fresher as if Haytham had only just learned how to spell his full name. Connor traced the words, with the tip of his finger, before going pass the page and reading on.

* * *

‘ _It_ _was a Mohawk woman- a_ **_beautiful_ ** _Mohawk woman, who, despite the fact that she was chained in place wore a proud, defiant expression and sat straight, in marked contrast to the redcoat who sat besides her driving,’_ (pg253)

Connor paused and stared at the words, he never knew how his parents had meet, his mother never told him beside that he had saved her from being a slave. “Is this how it happened?” Connor asked himself and the book, before he kept reading.

* * *

‘ _“_ **_Leave_ ** _!” she said. “Leave this place and never return. For, if you do, I will tear out your heart with my own two hands and feed it to the wolves.”_

_“Only listen to me, I-”_

_“Swear it,” she shouted._

_I hung my head. “As you wish.”_

_“Then we are finished,” she said, then turned and left me to pack my things and return to Boston.(pg297-298)_

Connor wondered what would have happened if Haytham had told her the truth at the being, would he still be here? He wondered if his mother had listened to Haytham would they have both raised him together? Would she have died in that fire? Would he have killed his father? These were questions that he would never have an answer to, and was just left to wonder.

* * *

Connor pauses when he notices the fire light is slowly dying and stands to grab another log and place it on the fire while also saying “Jennifer.” He wonders if she is still alive, wonders if she has heard about his father’s, Haytham’s, death. Wonders if she will blame him, she seems to know enough about the Assassins and Templars. “I will have to visit.” He finally decides after getting the fire back to life and slowly making his way back to the chair.

* * *

Connor didn’t notice the way that time passed as he read through his father’s journal eating up the words. He pauses though as he sees the date 16 September 1781, he knew that date. That was the date he killed him, the day that he killed his father. “He knew I was coming.” Connor whispered, and found himself pausing before mouthing along with Haytham’s words, wondering if he hoped that Connor would find and read this.

‘ _It struck me, when the bombardment began and I began to pray Charles his escape, that this might be my final journal entry; these words, my last. I hope that Connor, my own son, will read this journal, and perhaps, when he knows a little about my own journey through life, understand me, maybe even forgive me. My own path was paved with lies, my mistrust forged from treachery. But my father never lied to me and, with this journal, I preserve that custom._

_I present the truth, Connor, that you may do with it as you will.’ (pg 434-435)_

Connor could feel his body start to shake slightly and tilted his head back against the chair. He didn’t understand for a moment what was happening then he felt a tear slowly come out of his eye. “I’m sorry father.” Connor whispered to the pages in his lap. “I… I believe that if we had more time, maybe we _could_ have had a better relationship.”

Standing he left the room, and moved to find ink and a quill. Holding it gently he placed the journal on the desk, before searching for another one. Finding one that is blank he opened the first page and began to write on his earliest memory. _‘I never knew my father, not really. Not until it was too late. My father, Haytham Kenway, and his father before him have always written journal’s about their life. This is mine._

_I was only 4 years old, when a fire was started in my village and took my mother, but before that it was a quiet day, and I was invited to play hide-and-seek.’_

While Connor’s side healed, he wrote and wrote, filling his one journal with a few more. If he stopped and re-read his father’s once again, then no one besides himself needed to know. If he started to make plans to meet this Aunt he didn’t know existed until now, that was also only for him to know.


	3. Ade

Adewale knew he may die today, as the cold bit at his skin, the snow gently falling around him, he decided that this wasn't one of the worst places to die. He use to think he would die on the Jackdaw, then on his own ship. Adewale had thought about the fact that he may die by Templar hands, he just never suspected it would be by Edward's son, or the Assassin, turned traitor Shay Cormac. He would be damned if he didn't give it everything he had though.

Blades hit blades, and he twists fighting to stay alive and to kill the traitor then he sees him, Edward Kenway fighting instead of Haytham. Adewale knows his old eyes are playing tricks on him once more, before he stiffens in pain as a blade slides in. He falls to his knees, refusing to lay as he dies. The last thing he hears is Shay's voice, before his eyes stop seeing and darkness takes over him. 

Adewale wakes to the smell of ale, the musk of men not bathing, the salt of the sea, and perfume of women, all mixed together to create the scent of Nassau. He opens his eyes just as a loud yell of "ADE!" Fills the air and suddenly his being tackled and slammed to the ground, by arms that have done it before. The shock of seeing a very much younger Edward Kenway hugging him and yelling that he was happy to see him again, was enough for him to decide that he did die after all.


End file.
